criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Campbell City
Campbell City Theme Music Campbell City is the town where Tuttifruttichaitea's cases take place. Cases Districts * Newman Grove: Cases #37-41; Takes place in a garden * Shullsburg: Cases #41-47; Takes place in a technology filled area. * Willow Springs: Case #47-53; Takes place in a small old town. * Dennis Port: Cases #54-59; Takes place in a seaside theme. Districts Campbell City features a total of ten districts, each with unique scenery and composition. 'Big Rock' Big Rock is the first district of Campbell City. Big Rock features a desert, a large canyon, and a big city in the center. This district is periled by a serial killer who refers to himself as the "Man Behind the Mask" and a gang of vandals known as the Soul Stealers. This district is the hometown of Officer Everett Winston. Cases #1-#5 are situated in this district. 'Fairfield' Fairfield '''is the second district of Campbell City. Fairfield features breathtaking scenery, beautiful architecture, and an annual opera. The Chief's main concern of this district is the Opera Phantom, a serial killer who murders at the opera every year. This district is the hometown of profiler Christopher "Chris" Sperazzo. Cases #6-#10 are situated in this district. Palm Beach '''Palm Beach '''is the third district of Campbell City. Palm Beach features many beaches, malls, and a noticeable amount of corruption and darkness. The plague of this district is literally a plague, referred to as "The Nightshader". This disease has killed hundreds of thousands and the team is trying to find a cure. This district is the hometown of Junior Officer Reena Hollingsworth. Cases #11-#17 are situated in this district. Sandy Hollow '''Sandy Hollow is the fourth district of Campbell City. Sandy Hollow features a desert, many famous geysers, and buildings in the middle of nowhere. In the past, treasure was hidden in this district, rumored to have enough gold bars to give billions of dollars. However, there are thugs that are trying to find the gold bars for their nefarious, violent ways and reasons. This district is the hometown of Chief Ronald Harrison. Cases #18-#24 are situated in this district. 'Cherrywood Hills' Cherrywood Hills is the fifth district of Campbell City. Cherrywood Hills features a hillside neighborhood notable for its views, expensive homes, and celebrity inhabitants. It is based on the Hollywood Hills. Its problem is a mysterious director named Ibrahim Ahmad, who seems to be attacking his employees. It later shifts attention towards a diamond mine in the district, and later to the Cherrywood Awards. Cases #25-#30 are situated in this district. 'North Amherst' North Amherst is the sixth district of Campbell City. North Amherst features a mystical ethereal realm a few feet above the main portion of the town. Weird events have recently taken place in this district. Despite the fact that the district is well known for its magic, these events seem extremely strange. Not only that, but two sides (Candidus and Umbrosus) have gone together and are mysteriously fighting. This is the hometown of administrative assistant Julia Dietrich. Police Department See Campbell City Police Department. Known Mayors *Julian Kenefick (1719 — 1748) *Olivienne Komarovsky (1748 — 1756) *Adam Komarovsky (1756 — 1791) *Rosemary Oravetz (1791 — 1792) *Alan Peacock (1792 — 1801) *George Morgenstern (1801 — 1879) *Christian Henderson (1879 — 1888) *Suzanne Douglas (1888) *Darren Doyle (1888 - 1931) *Carlton Slate-Grey (1931 — 1981) *Cordelia Prescott (1981 — 1986) *Avan Drury (1986 — 1996) *Virginia Kale (1996 — 2011) *Nathaniel Abbott (2011 — Present)}} Arrests *Aria Horton — ''27th December, 2014 *Garrett Merriweather — 27th December, 2014 '' *Ryan Cassidy — ''27th December, 2014 '' *Clarence Appleberry — ''29th December, 2014 *Zachary Thatcher — 29th December, 2014 '' *Bradley Kingston — ''31st December, 2014 *Drake Doyle — 15th January, 2015 *Marshall Cardwell — 15th January, 2015 '' *Addison Byrd — ''25th February, 2015 *Jennette Reid — 2nd March, 2015 *Mitchell Swanson — 14th March, 2015 *Keegan Stone — 19th March, 2015 *Samuel Carpenter — 8th April, 2015 *Austin Reid — 11th May, 2015 *Stuart Templeton — 29th July, 2015 '' *Chandler Coulson — ''29th July, 2015 '' *Jason Tanner — ''10th August, 2015 *Luna Alvarez — 12th October, 2015 *Robin Evergreen — 17th October, 2015 *Megan Moore — 19th October, 2015 *Philip Komarovsky — 19th October, 2015 '' }} Characters Main Characters Central Characters Victims Suspects/Killers Quasi-Suspects Minor Characters Ranks Police Pets Coming Soon... Category:Cities